This invention relates generally to a liquid dispenser and, more particularly, to a liquid dispenser suitable for mounting on a vertical wall.
An extensive variety of liquid products including soaps, hand lotions, cleaning compounds, etc. are delivered for use from containers by either hand or foot operated pumps. Generally, the pump operated dispensers are conveniently mounted on a wall of a facility such as a washroom or storeroom. To facilitate removal for filling, servicing or cleaning, pump operated dispensers typically are removably supported by wall mounted brackets. Examples of wall bracket mounted liquid dispensers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,605,021 and 2,665,825.
Prior wall bracket mounted dispensers have exhibited a number of deficiencies. Some wall brackets fail to provide positive retention and therefore abet inadvertent removal of the liquid dispenser. Other types alleviate that problem with retention mechanisms that exhibit other disadvantages such as increased cost or requirements for time consuming latching procedures. Unattractive appearance and resistance to convenient clean up are still other deficiencies of prior, wall mounted liquid dispensers.
The object of this invention, therefore, is to provide an improved, easily removable wall bracket mounted liquid dispenser.